Sweet tooth
by Shieroell Maive
Summary: A series of Millory ficlets that may rot your teeth from the fluff.
1. Bet

**Bet**

* * *

He's at it again. Mallory can clearly see several men at a table laughing their asses off while the poor man that had been walking around trying to pick up girls with lame pick-up lines just got slapped. It was an obvious bet or dare. Too bad though, he was quite handsome with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

Girls would first giggle when he approaches them then they would frown the moment the man opens his mouth. So far, he has been slapped once and got splashed by drinks twice, other girls would just roll their eyes and leave.

Mallory wouldn't have watched him if he hadn't tried his pick up lines on her twice now, and both times, she just ignored him.

Ah, here he comes again. He had this awkward tired smile on his face, "Do you have an inhaler, because you take my breath away."

Mallory smirked and downed her drink.

"Aww, you take my breath too", Mallory replied and wrote something on a tissue paper. "Bet?", then tapped it to draw his attention to it.

The man grinned and Mallory noticed the men watching this disaster stopped their laughter and had their attention to a phone.

"I'm Michael", he introduced himself but he placed his hand on his chin and lightly tapped his ear.

Mallory raised her brow realizing that he must be wearing a bluetooth headset that was covered with his hair.

"I'm Mallory"

"You should be called Wifi. Because I'm starting to feel a real connection here".

Mallory laughed and made sure it was slightly louder so those men can hear it. Then she discreetly wrote on the tissue again "how much?"

Michael's hand on his chin moved to show 1 finger, 100 or 1000, maybe, thats a huge amount for a stupid bet, so Mallory decided that she will go along with it.

"You're fun, you wanna get out of here and have a little fun on our own."

Michael then stood and offered his hand, "Sure, I'm thirsty and guess whose body is 75% water?"

Mallory instead intertwined her arms around his and replied, "You know what, lets go to my place", then she whispered into his ear where the headset was and made sure to make it sound as seductive as possible, "so you can have a taste of that water".

As Michael and Mallory walked to the exit, he made sure to pass by his friends and threw the bluetooth headset at them, only one of them had the right mind to catch it, while all the others just gawked at them, dumbfounded at what just happened.

As soon as they are out of the bar, both Mallory and Michael laughed out loud.

"So what was that about?", Mallory asked in between her giggles.

"They made a bet that I need to pick up a girl only with the shittiest pickup lines and they'll donate 100,000 dollars to the Sanctuary shelter, it's a non profit organization that I'm a part off. It's a shelter for animals."

Mallory whistled, 100,000 dollars was huge and it's for an animal shelter too. She thought that this man was quite generous. "I love animals, I have a dog and a cat and they are just adorbs, maybe I can visit this shelter, maybe I can find my true love". Mallory and Michael paused for a second to look at each other and proceeded to laugh out loud again.

After a few more minutes of them laughing, Michael stopped Mallory from walking by taking her hand. "Thanks for helping me out, if you want anything, just tell me, as long as I can provide it, and nothing illegal".

Mallory grinned, "How about we get some coffee?".

Michael blushed and placed his hand on the back of his neck, "Oh, I was kinda hoping to ask you for dinner, but coffee is good too, I mean…" before he could finish his words, Mallory placed his finger on his lips. "Why not both?", she asked and they both smiled.


	2. A Question

**A Question**

* * *

Mallory was nervous, really nervous, she just bought an engagement ring and will be proposing to Michael at dinner tonight, she stared at the silver braided band that she thought would fit Michael, even if it is plain in comparison with the other rings he wore.

She wanted things to be perfect, her dress, the food, the mood, the only thing left now is Michael. However, he should have been back in their apartment an hour ago.

Mallory had been staring at her phone for sometimes now, staring at Michael's message that he will be home late. Mallory thought that he forgot, or maybe he didn't care, or he was cheating. The last one was stupid but she was nervous as hell.

When Michael came home, he found Mallory on the couch sleeping in the black halter dress that he loves and the food is still laid out on the table. He knelt beside Mallory and wanted to kiss her on the cheek to wake her, however, he noticed that she was clutching something tightly in her hand. He wanted to see it out of curiosity, however, Mallory stirred awake.

When the sleepy Mallory woke, he sees Michael and quickly sat up and fixed her dress.

"Sorry I was late, I had to pick up something on the way home", then he gave her a peck on the lips.

"No, its ok, we can still eat, if you want", Mallory tried to stand up but Michael had placed his hand on her knee to hold her in place.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you", Michael started and he held onto Mallory's hand, then pulled out a velvet box in his pocket and opened it, it was a silver braided band with a blue sapphire stone, like the blue flowers she loves. "Will you marry me?"

Mallory was suddenly in tears and the word "No" slipped out of her mouth, Michael was stunned on what he had heard, he was sure she would say yes.

"It's ok, if you are not ready, then..", Mallory finally realized what she said and shook her head, then she pulled Michael's hand so he would not stand, then she herself knelt in front of Michael and uttered the same question, showing him the silver band that she was clutching in her hand.

Michael only stared at the ring she was holding out, so the reason that she said no was because he had beaten her to the punch. He then pulled his ring in the box and inserted it to her finger and she did the same with hers. Michael pulled Mallory close so their forehead and nose were touching.

"Yes, I'll marry you Michael", Mallory answered.

"Yes, I'll marry you Mallory", Michael also answered.


	3. Mrs Langon

**Mrs. Langdon **

* * *

"Shh, shh, baby, its ok, here's some ice", Michael handed a glass full of ice to Mallory, the girl snatched it in annoyance.

"What the fuck are you still doing here Michael?"

Michael shrugged, "Isn't it obvious, I'm here for the birth of our baby".

Before Mallory could retaliate, she had another contraction. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not yours".

Michael only wiped Mallory's sweat on her forehead. "Come now love, you know that is utter bullshit"

And it is utter bullshit, sure at first, it was just casual sex, they even agreed that there would be no attachments and they can go on and date other people. However, after some time, Michael realized that he was selfish and thinking about his Mallie dating or having sex with someone else other than him had made him uneasy and jealous, but rather than making it official like normal people (probably), his course of action was to become an even more of an idiot and just drove anyone away from Mallie without her knowing about it, there really isnt a manual for this kind of a relationship. What was the use of being the literal antichrist if he can't just scare people away.

He even had to cancel the apocalypse when he found out that Mallory was pregnant, he didnt want for the baby to be born in a ruined world, fuck his father and fuck destiny.

Apparently, according to the doctor, Mallory was the type to have a cryptic pregnancy, there was no sign whatsoever that she was pregnant, up until their tumble in bed on her fourth month. When Michael's hands were all over her body, he felt a separate life within her. It quickly killed the mood, but he gained a new one, happiness beyond his wildest dreams, he knew right away it was his. But Mallory was stubborn and kept saying he wasn't.

"Michael, get the fuck out of here and get me some ephidural or I'm gonna fucking kill you." Mallory shouted after another contraction.

That was the second time she had threatened him, the attending nurse just smiled at the couple and handed them some papers, Michael then handed it to Mallory to sign and handed it back to the nurse.

A couple of more hours of contractions along with several death threats from Mallory, she was finally ready to give birth.

The cries of the baby made Michael's heart soar, he felt so light that he could fly, he almost did too. When he was handed the baby with a tuft of blonde hair, a tear slipped from his eyes from happiness.

When the doctor and nurses has finally finished cleaning Mallory up, Michael settled the baby between her breast so she could feed the baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Langdon, its a baby girl".

Mallory looked suspiciously at the doctor, then at Michael who was holding the baby's tiny hand and cooing it.

"Mrs. Langdon? Michael, what did you do?".

Michael answered her while still playing with the baby's hand. "I called someone and they filed the papers for us, I figured you wouldn't want to have a baby out of wedlock.''

Mallory tried to think if Michael had given her anything to sign and finally thought of the papers earlier. "Michael, what the fuck did I signed?"

"Language, not in front of our baby, it was our marriage papers", Michael was still smiling like a drunk.

"Michael what the fuck, that's marriage entrapment, I can sue you and file a divorce". Mallory, said in annoyance.

Michael patted Mallory's head, "Why don't you take a rest and we'll talk about that once you've rested and eaten something". He then kissed Mallory on her cheek while he was taking their baby so she can be placed in the hospital crib.

"You can't bribe me with food". Even though Mallory still sounded angry, Micheal had tucked her in the bed, she was so tired from the labor, she couldn't stay awake too long to argue with the stubborn man.

Michael, on the other hand, is already planning the different ways he could convince Mallory of their marriage.

'Mrs. Mallory Langdon' it was now his favorite string of words.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

Mallory has been walking around the school as if she was stalking someone, always sticking to the walls, head low, and always careful of where to go. However, it is the complete opposite, she has been avoiding someone and that someone has curly blond hair and blue eyes, and is currently sitting in her spot in the library, reading. Goddammit, she would have to study somewhere else.

Mallory silently exited the room, however, as soon as she was out the door, she collided with someone who wrapped their hands around her waist. She looked up and saw the blue eyes of Michael staring back at her with a scowl on his face.

"Michael", Mallory has squeaked his name from being startled.

"Mallory", Michael said her name with a cold smile on his face.

Out of panic, Mallory transmuted herself away from his grasp then ran back to her room and shut the door behind her. However, as soon as she looked around her room, Michael was already sitting on her bed with his legs crossed and a hand on his chin.

"Do you really think you can get away that easily, my beloved?". Michael said with a cold tone in his voice.

Mallory, again tried to escape, but the door was locked by Michael's magic.

"My dear, lovely, Mallory", Michael started to approach her while she was trying her best to get the door unlocked with not much luck.

"You've been avoiding me for a week now,'' when Michael reached her, he gently took hold of a lock of her hair and leaned down to give it a soft kiss. Mallory does not notice what he had just done as she still had her back on him.

"It was fun playing your game at the start, but this is really getting annoying". Michael placed his palm firmly on the door trapping Mallory. He then used his other hand to draw a line on Mallory's spine which sent a shiver on her whole body.

"Now, my dear, I would like an explanation on why you went into so much trouble just to avoid me".

Mallory had stopped trying to unlock the door, and rested her head on it. "Michael… I", Mallory started, but then she felt Micheal's chin on her shoulder "Yes, my love, I'm listening".

How can she start this, it's not that she really wanted to avoid him, it's just, she thinks she wasn't ready to talk to him.

When Michael's hand suddenly wrapped around her waist and rested on her stomach, Mallory flinched. This caused Michael to move back and stared at his hand and then to the back of Mallory's head, she hadn't turned around.

Michael grabbed Mallory's shoulder and turned her around so he could see her face, but she was looking down on the floor, unable to face him. He then reached her chin and directed her head upward, forcing her to look at him.

When she sees his face, it was now soft and full of love, a silly smile plastered on his face. He then kissed her full on her mouth while his hand drifted back to her stomach.

They break apart when both needed air to breath. "You should have just told me". He said while still catching his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to say it". Mallory answered him.

"How long?", Michael asked.

"About two months", Mallory replied.

Michael then kneeled down in front of Mallory and hugged her form and kissed her stomach.

"Hi baby, I'm Michael Langdon, I'm your father".


	5. Sleepless

**Sleepless **

* * *

Michael was awake early in the morning, beside him was Mallory's sleeping naked form, he propped himself on his elbow and watched her. He noted her appearance, her wavy brown hair like a halo around her head, still very much a mess (he proudly smiled to himself), her soft breathing, and how the light of dawn was hitting her just right that her skin glows. Oh she is quite beautiful and she is his.

Michael lightly caressed Mallory's shoulder down to her hand, he was careful not to wake her, with their activities last night, she deserves a much needed rest. He was much content just watching her.

However, as the sun rose higher and higher, he knew he would need to wake her. He contemplated normally waking her or kiss her awake like the prince and her sleeping beauty.

Michael's face was just above Mallory's, he stared at her lips for a while not noticing that her eyes were opening.

"If you're not gonna do it, then I will", Mallory whispered to Michael, then she pulled him into a kiss.


	6. Cake

Cake Part I

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit! Mallory was in trouble, the blue eyes of Cordelia's guest was on her with an intensity of a raging sun, she should not have run at speed with a plate of cake in her hand, now that said cake is decorating the young man's clothes.

"I'm sorry, shit, sorry, I'll get them washed,'' Mallory said in panic as she tried to wipe the frosting off the young man's blazer. The young man grabbed hold of Mallory's hand to stop her, she tried to yanked her hand from his grasp but his grip was tight enough that she was sure that it would bruise.

"Michael, let go of her". Cordelia shouted, Michael glared at Cordelia before letting go of Mallory's hands, then she continued, "Give her your blazer and she'll clean it up for you". Michael reluctantly removed it and handed it to Mallory. Mallory kept apologizing when he handed her the blazer.

* * *

Mallory returns the blazer to Michael in front of his room after few days. When Michael took it back, he again grabbed Mallory's hand. "What will you do to make up for this mess?" He asked her.

Mallory was shocked at his question and the way his hand was gently wrapped around hers, unlike before. "I already cleaned that stupid blazer, what else do you want me to do?". She stared at him in challenge.

Michael's face looked like he was contemplating, but still holding on to Mallory's hand, was he caressing her hand, she wanted to look to be sure, but she maintained eye contact with him. But then, his face became closer and closer, until his lips landed on hers, after a few seconds that felt like hours, Michael lets her go and licks his lips "Now, we're even", then he shuts his door.

Mallory's legs gave out from the shock and she sat there, in front of Michael's door, she wasn't sure what had just happened. It took her a couple of more minutes before Mallory finally finds the strength to stand up and leave.

Michael on the other hand laid down on his bed with a goofy grin on his face, Mallory's lips was sweeter than any cake in the world. He remembers his blazer and smelled it, it smells like her now.

Who would have thought that a cake on his clothes would make him think of the girl who was holding it. At first, he was just angry, so his eyes would follow her around whenever they were both in the same room, which was almost all the time since she was Cordelia's top student and also in the running for the Supremacy. However, little by little, he sees more and more of her, he no longer stares at her in anger, but with pure curiosity.


	7. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream - Part II of Cake**

* * *

Ever since Michael kissed Mallory, she tried her best to avoid him, every time she sees him, he gives her this soft smile that makes her blush that she can't help but turn away. Honestly, it was annoying, she didn't know what his motivations are, she can't read him. Well, she can't really look at him long enough to actually read him, her embarrassment wins almost all the time. She remembers his soft lips and the soft moan he let out when they kissed.

* * *

Ever since Michael kissed Mallory, whenever they meet, he would smile at her, but she would just look away with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Michael is confused, he doesn't know what to feel, should he be proud that he can make her blush, or should he be annoyed that she is avoiding him. Frustrated, he devised a plan to talk to her alone.

When Mallory was with the other witches, Michael "bumped" into Mallory with a cone of ice cream. While everyone was stunned at what had happened, Michael immediately grabbed Mallory and excused them that he'll help clean the mess on her dress.

Michael dragged Mallory to the bathroom, when Michael locked the door, Mallory finally snapped and slapped Michael when he tried to clean the ice cream stain on her dress.

"What the fuck was that for?" Michael shouted while holding on to his cheek that was starting to ache, for a small girl, Mallory has one heck of a slap.

"And what the fuck is this Michael, first you're angry I got cake on you, then you kissed me, then you kept looking at me with a stupid smile, and now you ruined my dress, what is it the fuck you want Landgon!", Mallory shouted back at him.

Michael grabbed Mallory by the shoulders and pushed her against the closed door, then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. At first, Mallory tried to push him away, but Michael grabbed her hands to hold her down, then slowly, she stopped fighting back. Michael lets go of her hands and lifted her small form so she could be at the same height as him and Mallory wrapped her legs around his torso for support and her hand was on his hair so she could deeply kiss him.

When both had run out of breath. Michael placed his forehead against Mallory's and looked her straight in her brown eyes. "You,'' he said, then gave her a peck on her lips, "I just want you".

* * *

Unknown to the new lovers, the other witches that was with Mallory, was outside the bathroom door, pushing each other trying to listen in on their conversation.


	8. Sun Sick Part I

**Sun Sick Part I**

* * *

"Mister, mister, are you ok?", Mallory shook the handsome young man on the side of the road that seems to have been sun sick and collapsed, she has been trying to wake him up for some time but without success, so she pulled him under a tree (with difficulty) to try to cool him down. She also tied his long blond hair to cool off his neck. He seems to be a traveler as he wore some strange clothing that looks a bit fancy for this town.

Luckily, a villager with his wagon came passing by and helped Mallory to bring the young man in her home, which was also the only clinic in that village.

Mallory first wiped the man with a cold cloth, then she applied some cooling medicine to his exposed skin. Hopefully, he would wake soon.

The young man finally woke when the sun has set, slowly he took in his surroundings, there was a petite young woman checking on people who seemed to be sick, when she glanced at him, she gave her a big smile.

She approached him and took the cool cloth on his forehead and dipped it in a bucket beside him, after wringing it dry, she placed it back to his forehead. "You're finally awake mister, you got lucky that I was on my way home when I saw you, you were quite sun sick".

"I…thank you, miss?", the young man purposely hang those words so the girl can fill in the gaps.

"Mallory, I'm this village's only doctor", then she gave him another big smile.

"I'm Michael", the young man introduced himself out of courtesy. "I should really head back, I'll be a lot better if I go home,'' he continued. He slowly sat up on the bed and tried to stand but he was unable to steady himself and almost fell if it weren't for Mallory's helping hand.

Mallory suggested to wait for a few more minutes but Michael stood again and headed to the door on wobbly feet. Mallory got annoyed so she followed him, ready to help when needed, she was curious too on where he was gonna go.

However, Mallory suddenly panicked when Michael sat on the edge of the well just behind her house. When she grabbed Michael's arm to stop him, it was too late. He had already jumped and she was dragged along.

* * *

When Mallory came to, she was in a luxurious four post bed with black satin sheets and Michael was sitting crossed leg on a chair beside her.

"You shouldn't have done that" was his first words to her.

"Where am I?", Mallory asked while looking around the room. The room itself is brightly lit with a fireplace, marble walls and floors, and a bookcase at the corner. It's quite simple but also elegant, in a way. She moved to sit at the edge of the bed to face him.

"You're in hell", Michael nonchalantly answered. Mallory gawked at him for a second and she took another look at the room, it didn't look like hell to her.

She skeptically raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Michael, "And you are?"

"Michael"

"No, I mean what are you?", Mallory rephrased her question so Michael can better answer it.

"Ah! I'm the prince of hell", he answered again casually as if its the normal thing for him. Then he took a cup from the bedside table and started drinking its contents.

Mallory, on the other hand, tilted her head in wonder. "So, are you an idiot?"

Michael spluttered his drink from her question, then Mallory continued to clarify, "I mean you were sun sick when I found you. What kind of a prince of hell gets sick from the sun, isn't that kind of your thing?".

Michael gently put down his cup back in the bedside table. "How rude. As you can see around you, this place is a lot cooler than what you may believe, I haven't been on the surface for so long that my body didn't adjust very well from the heat."

Mallory was still tilting her head as if analyzing the man in front of her. "For how long have you not been in the surface".

Michael tapped on his cheek to think of his answer, "Give or take a thousand years or so.''

Mallory nodded and looked around her and realized that she doesn't have her bag with her so she opted to ask Michael about it, which he answered by pulling the bag from beside the table. Mallory took it and opened it right away and took out a small tin container that she popped open, then she dabbed a little of the ointment onto her hand and started to reach out to Michael's face, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What are you doing?", Michael asked looking at her hand.

"You don't look like you've recovered enough, this is just some cooling medicine for your skin." Mallory looked determined to apply the medicine and that she would not let him argue, so Michael lets go of her and let her do what she wants. She gave him a smile before applying the medicine on his neck and forehead. Her gentle hand felt nice on his skin. When she was finished, he unknowingly leaned towards Mallory to try to follow her hand but caught himself right away. The girl was oblivious as she was focused on closing her container, then she put it on the bedside table.

"If your skin is still red, apply that every 2 hrs at least", she tapped the container, then continued, "Now if you don't mind, could you tell me how to get back home?"

Michael was stunned, it seems like she was just there like a doctor to his patient even though she is the one in the bed. Her reaction when he said he is the prince of hell was not what he expected, he might have expected her to scream or run, but never in his immortal life would he ever think this lithe of a girl would call him an idiot and now she's asking how to go home, as if it did not register to her that this is hell. Michael suddenly burst into laughter.

Mallory raised a brow at Michael, confused why he was laughing, "What's so funny?"

Michael stopped laughing and gave Mallory a smile, "You're not what I expected, honestly,'' He snickered then gestured to follow him.

Mallory promptly followed him then tapped at his arm, "Can I still go back here? I still need to check your progress".

Michael was surprised again at her question. "You are something else Mallory, I'm a demon, yet you treat me like one of your patients".

"You are my patient", Mallory replied with a shrug.

"Is that all I am to you?", Michael whispered that Mallory barely heard it. So she asked what he said, but he just shook his head and lead Mallory to the fire place, with wave his hand the fire was put out and expanded twice its size that it would fit her.

Michael took Mallory's hand to help her into the fire place and assured her that it will not be hot. "When you go back to the surface you will be back on the top of the well", then he took off one of his rings and handed it to her. "If you want to go back here, wear that ring and go back down the well, you will go straight here in my room."

As soon as she stood in the fireplace, she reminded Michael "Every 2 hours". Michael just smiled and nodded at her and with another wave of his hand she disappeared and the fire place was back to how it was.

Mallory was back on the surface with a smile on her lips she went back to her house to treat her other patients.

Michael lay on his bed with that silly smile still plastered on face, still laughing at what just happened.

* * *

**Notes: **

This fic is based on a Manga I'm currently reading "Colette wa Shinu Koto ni Shita", its about a human doctor who attends to Hades when he got sick because he became allergic to the sun.


	9. Sun Sick Part II

**Sun Sick Part II**

* * *

Mallory visited Michael almost everyday on the first week, but when she deemed him healthy enough, her visits became only once a week, only because Michael would try to find a way for her to come back.

_"This fruits are in season, I would like some"_

_"There is a garden here where you can find any herbs you need"_

_"I like to try this food. Can you cook it for me?"_

It's not just him though, several demons that she had encountered was always happy to see her, she helps them sometimes with some minor chores, hear their woes, or even check on their health like a good doctor. Humans and demons' anatomy can be very different but Mallory does her best to understand them.

Michael had told her several times that those demons don't really get sick, but as a rebuttal, she reminds him of certain sun sick demon.

Michael finds that Mallory being in hell seems to make things a bit better and lighter, which was weird, because this is literally hell.

One day, when Mallory was ready to go home, Michael asked her an odd question, "What if I don't let you go home?"

Mallory only looked at him and playfully smacked his shoulder and said, "Now, don't be selfish, I have other patients waiting for me, you know"

He caught her hand and lightly squeezed it, "I'm a demon Mallory, the prince of hell even, and I am selfish. You seem to be happy here anyway, why not just stay here with us, with me."

Mallory blushed, but she took it as a playful joke from Michael so she just smiled at him and shook her head, "I made a vow Michael, to help those is need and do my best as a doctor."

Michael saw it in her brown eyes that Mallory was serious even though she was showing him a playful smile, she was happy here because she was helping, if he forced her to stay, there is no doubt in his mind that her spark, her light will fade. So he sighed and let her go home, but before she left, he gave her a peck on her cheek.

When Mallory got back to the surface, she was blushing profusely, that her patients thought that she was unwell.

* * *

Two weeks, it has been two weeks since Mallory's visit and his kiss, Michael has probably did it and finally drove her away, like everyone else in his life. The demons was visibly sad that the young miss has not come back, and Michael was in one of his bad moods, the one where he throws a random tantrums in hell, even his decisions on where a soul should go is skewed.

One demon, took every courage he had to ask Michael to go to the surface and find out what happened to the young miss, they are worried that she might be in danger.

Michael waited until sun down to go to surface, when he got there, a different young woman was attending Mallory's patients.

"You're that sun sick stranger from before, are you here to thank and woo our young doctor? I'm Coco, by the way".

Michael blushed, "I'm not…, where is she?"

Coco looked at Mallory's visitor from head to toe and formed a mischievous smile on her face. "You're a bit late young man, Mallory is in the next town in the south to get married"

Michael was visibly panicking and angry, his hands were clenched in a tight fist, she never mentioned a lover to him or to the other demons.

Coco saw the change in his demeanor and laughed, "I'm kidding, she's there to help out her pregnant friend to give birth. I'm here as her temporary replacement. But you know, if you are really here to woo her, you may be a bit late, it seems that she has fallen for someone."

Michael quickly thanked Coco and rushed to the door to go to the next town.

One of Mallory's patients, an old man, saw and heard all that just happened and clicked his tongue, "You shouldn't tease that young man Coco, he seemed dangerous."

Coco crossed her arms to her chest, "Oh come on, Mallory is too dedicated to her work to take a step to make herself happy." Then she looked at the door and gently smiled, "And he looked like he too has fallen."

* * *

Michael took a shortcut in hell to go to the next town. When he arrived there, the first thing he saw was Mallory that was about to get water from the well. His arrival startled her that she screamed and threw a bucket on his head, Michael lost his balance and fell back into the well, but instead of going back to hell, there was a resounding splash from the water below.

When Mallory realized that that was Michael she quickly looked in the well to find him soaking wet.

"That hurt woman", he shouted.

"Michael", Mallory's voice was panicked, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Michael floated back up and sat at the edge of the well, Mallory expected him to be angry at her, what she did not expect him to do was to hug her in a tight embrace, which she returned in kind.

"I was worried, we were worried."

"Sorry, I was busy"

When a cold wind blew, Michael sneezed and sniffed, and Mallory laughed. "Really Michael, seriously, what kind of a prince of hell gets a cold."

Mallory untangled herself from his embrace and picked up the bucket to get water. Michael wordlessly took the bucket from her and did the task himself, Mallory protested that it was her chore to do, but he ignored her and continued on carrying the bucket. When it was obvious that Michael will not budge, she opted to lead him to her friend's house where she was currently staying.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a very pregnant lady who was mildly surprised by the tall young man who was soaking wet with her dear friend.

"What happened?", the pregnant lady asked.

Mallory scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Zoe, there was an accident", she then turned to Michael and introduced her friend, "Michael, this is Zoe and over there at the kitchen is her husband Kyle, can you give him the water, I'll get you some towel and dry clothes"

Michael stayed a bit longer with Mallory before going back to hell, however, before he left, he reminded her to visit, the demons were worried about her.


	10. Sun Sick Part III

**Sun Sick Part III**

* * *

Mallory apparently didn't know that she can use any well to go back to hell, it's why she wasn't able to visit like before, but since Michael had explained this to her, she was now able to.

When Mallory came back to hell, all of her demon friends were so happy for her return that some of them were in tears.

Michael's hellhounds also got too excited that she almost got dog piled and covered in slobber, but because of his quick reflexes, he quickly carried Mallory into his arms and as high as he can then ordered the hellhounds to stop. When it was clear that the hellhounds will not overwhelm Mallory, he slowly let her down, then she was free to give the creatures some pats.

Mallory had always thought that the hellhounds were just adorable giant fluffy dogs, even though some of them have horns, flaming tails, or canines larger than her hand, their basic wants are the same as any ordinary dogs, pats, belly rubs, and treats.

* * *

Mallory had to stay with Zoe for another week after she had given birth to make sure she and her baby are doing fine. When she was ready to return, she didn't expect Michael to be waiting for her to escort her home, which Mallory protested against as he could get sun sick again. Michael had assured her that he'll be fine, besides she's with him, she's his doctor after all.

Michael has been acting strange ever since they started the journey back home, he would stay beside her as close as he can and would find ways to hold her hand. This made Mallory blush the entire time.

As they near Mallory's village, they heard a sound of distress, a horse and its rider was out of control and heading directly to Mallory and Michael.

Michael quickly pulled Mallory to him and away from the horse's way to save her. However the young man in the horse had fallen and hit a nearby tree while the horse continued to run.

When Mallory finally recovered from the shock, he quickly attended to the young man. However, he hit the tree so hard that he was bleeding from his head profusely. Mallory tried to help him, tried to stop the bleeding, tried her best, but it was obvious that the young man will not survive.

Michael stopped Mallory's hand and pulled her body to an embrace. "Mallory stop, there's nothing you can do"

Mallory tried to move away from his embrace but couldn't, he was a lot stronger than her, "I have to help him, please let go Michael".

Michael didn't relent and continued holding on to her small frame, "All things has its end and it is his time"

Michael's words were odd and realization hit her and she stopped struggling. "You knew, you knew but you didn't save him."

"Because he will die another way anyway, maybe a more tragic way, I cannot save those that will die soon, I cannot interfere with death."

Mallory was frustrated at Michael and shouted "Then why did you save me?"

Michael was quiet for a moment, in a low voice he explained, "Because you weren't going to die, but you will be injured enough that you will not be able to continue being a doctor, I know you'll be sad if that ever happens, I don't want you to be sad, so I did what have to do."

All Mallory could do was cry her heart out in Michael's embrace. "It's ok Mallory, he will be in a peaceful place soon."

Mallory knew the young man and asked Michael to carry him back to the village, when they got to his house she explained to his family what happened and all she could do afterwards was apologize to them, that she couldn't save him. She couldn't help the tears spilling from her eyes again. Michael pulled Mallory to him and excused them, the two were covered in blood and its best to change out of it.

When they got to her house, Coco helped Mallory change out her clothes.

* * *

As a doctor Mallory had to stay strong and collected when it came to her patients, she knew it will not look too good to her other patients if they see that she was heavily affected when she was unable to save someone, so her tears can only be shed in private. Michael did not leave Mallory's side the entire time, watching her work, and making sure that she was alright.

As the night falls, Michael asked Mallory to come with him in hell. When they entered hell, instead of landing on Michael's room, they landed on his throne room where he judges the soul of the dead. He had asked her to stay beside her and watch what he does.

When the judgment starts, the souls were blank, they have no face or features just their souls and nothing else. One by one Michael asks for their story, unknown to them, in his presence, their truths are revealed. When Michael deems a soul sinful, they are sent to prison, when he deems them righteous, they are sent to heaven.

It took some time but the soul he was waiting for finally arrived.

"Tell me your story", he asked.

As the soul told its story, Mallory finally recognize him, it was the soul of the young man she was unable to save. She listened to his story.

"I wanted to impress my friends so I rode a wild horse, then ummm... I don't know anymore."

Michael had deemed the soul righteous so he was sent to heaven. Then he stops the judgment and lead Mallory to a room, a beautiful eternal garden, Mallory sees the souls of the dead roaming about.

"When a soul is sent to heaven, they will go here first, they are cleansed of their remaining sins and memories until only their purest soul is left, then they will be taken to heaven where they can be reincarnated. Those that are sent to prison takes longer to be cleansed, but they will eventually be brought here before they can enter heaven."

Death is a part of the cycle of the soul, Mallory understands it now, Michael cannot interfere with the natural order, but as a doctor she can still do what she must to relieve a person's pain.

Mallory finally smiled and thanked Michael for showing her all of this and he was relieved that she finally smiled at him.

* * *

Eventually, everything has gone back to normal between them, Mallory visits Michael in hell whenever it was possible.

However, Michael had been on edge, he remembers Coco's words, that Mallory had fallen for someone and he doesn't know who, so he had the demons asked it for him, however, anyone he asked, would look at him in a funny way then shake their heads. Frustrated, he finally gave up and asked her himself, but he didn't expect for Mallory to stare, blush, stutter, then ran away. He was confused at what happened. When he followed her, all the demons he passes by had frowned at him.

Michael found her in the eternal garden where she watched the souls play and being at peace.

"I love this place, it's very peaceful", she said while looking at her surroundings.

Michael nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is very peaceful here, the flowers are always blooming and everyone is happy."

"And I… I also love you"

"Me too", it took a minute before Michael had realized what she said and his reply, his eyes widened and he stared at Mallory. "Truly"

"Yes"

Michael was unable to contain his happiness that he carried Mallory into his arms and spun her around the garden. The garden itself was happy for its owner that the flower petals was dancing around them. Michael then kissed Mallory on the lips then he said, "I love you", as they danced in the garden.

* * *

It took sometime before Mallory could finally agree to stay in hell with Michael. She first had to train 2 apprentices that could replace her.

When the time came, she was welcomed in hell as the bride of their prince and the entire hell rejoiced.

* * *

**Notes: The injury that Michael was talking about is paralysis, the time setting of this au is when open surgery and physical therapy was not a thing, so Mallory would have been paralyzed all her life.**


	11. Caught

**Caught **

* * *

Michael and Mallory had been keeping their relationship a secret from the entire academy, which was kind of hard given that they are both candidates for the Supremacy. They have to act like they hate each other when there are other people around. But when alone, well, they tend to be touchy.

However, currently Mallory is being bombarded with questions regarding her love life, the dead give away is that she is wearing loose cargo shorts, and an oversized black shirt.

How did she got in this situation? Well, Michael has a proclivity to hide her clothes when they have a tumble in bed to get her to stay longer. However, there is an excursion today and Mallory can't find her clothes in Michael's room, there was no way she was gonna go out of his room butt naked, even if she was just gonna transmute to her room. The idiot didn't even woke her up. So she tried to find some clothes in his room that can at least fit her. She was rather surprised that he even owns cargo shorts, the black shirts are a given though.

Mallory tried to sneak back into her room only to find several girls with Coco fixing up their make up. Their world suddenly stopped.

Coco looked at Mallory and right away, figured that the girl have been, well, totally been fucked and now she is being interogated like a criminal.

* * *

Unknown to Mallory, Michael saw her sneaking back to her room and he smiled, he rather liked his clothes on her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Taken**

* * *

"Girls, come on now, mommy just called and she misses you"

Two little girls with identical faces and clothes except for the red and blue ribbon atop their heads to tell them apart, came running towards Coco, hugging both her legs.

"No!, we still wanna play auntie Coco", they said in unison.

Coco kneeled to be in the children's level and smiled at them, "Mommy also said she has pancakes with lots and lots of strawberry syrup, if we don't go home now she will gobble up all of them."

The two children beamed with delight upon hearing about the pancakes and pulled Coco in a rush. Coco smiled, but underneath it was worry, she hoped that they will be able to go back home in time.

The call she received was from Zoe, telling her that Mallory has been seen by someone she suspected was a satanist, Madison is already in its trails hunting the bastard down. Hopefully, he wasn't what they thought he is, and that he hasn't reported back to Michael.

Protecting Mallory was their top priority, this has been going on for 5 years, ever since they had hidden the next Supreme from the antichrist. Luckily, Coco is rich and Michael has never met her, she was able to hide the remnants of the coven in the many houses and properties her family owns.

Cordelia has weakened significantly in the past few months, soon, the protection spell on Mallory will disappear and she will take over as Supreme, but at the same time, she will be exposed to Michael.

Coco opens the door to her car to let the two girls enter and then helped them to buckle up on their seats.

The plan has never changed, if they are seen and was attacked by the satanists or the antichrist himself, anyone who was with the kids will flee the other way and take them to safety. So when she was near the corner of their current safe house, she became cautious, looking around and trying to sense if there was any danger, good thing Cordelia said that she was naturally gifted with a sense to detect danger. When there was none, she quickly parked her car and brought the kids inside.

* * *

In the shadows of the trees across the safe house, the Antichrist watches. He saw 2 kids and a woman enter the house when Zoe opened the door to let them in.

They must've picked up some stray witches when they were in hiding. But he was sure now that Mallory was in there with them. He can't wait to steal back his wife from the coven.

5 years ago, Mallory had accepted Michael, body and soul, it didn't matter to her that he was the Antichrist, but Cordelia was a fool and afraid.

Mallory was to be the next Supreme, but Cordelia feared that Michael had already corrupted the girl, when it fact, it was the other way around. Mallory gave Michael so much love and understanding that in turn he had decided not to go through with the apocalypse, for her. But Cordelia thought otherwise, she thought he was using her and manipulated her, she thought that an Antichrist is an Antichrist, that there was no humanity in him. Mallory understood him though, what he needed was love and someone to understand him and his struggles, someone to truly guide him to a good path, not exactly 'his' right path, but a good one where he can truly be happy, and Mallory was that happiness.

One day, without warning, Cordelia had stolen Mallory away from him and dispersed her witch bitches, erasing their memories, and sealing their powers, leaving nothing behind. Without a doubt, she did the same to Mallory, he has no doubt that she will never intentionally leave him, specially when on that same day, was the day they agreed that they were going to elope, somewhere no one knows them, somewhere they can live together as a family. The thing is, the elopement was her idea not his.

Without Mallory, Michael was lost again.

Michael returned to Ms. Mead and she introduced him to more satanists, those that will do his bidding as their lord and savior. Michael took the opportunity to use them to find Mallory, lying was natural for him, being what he is. He told them that Mallory was to be the queen of his new world, the future Supreme, two of the most powerful beings in the world will lead them to their promised world. If he controls the Supreme he controls each and every last witch and warlock around the world. To make his order even more convincing, he told the satanists that this was his father's desire, without Mallory, he cannot bring about the apocalypse.

Michael plans on either killing the satanists or erase their memories once they have served their purpose to him, depending on how much of a threat they become.

He waits and waits outside the house, waiting to get a glimpse of his wife, waiting for the opportune moment to take her back, but there was something wrong. The lights were on but there wasn't much movement in it, like it was empty. Then realization hit him and he quickly transmuted himself inside, he was right.

In his anger, he smashed every item in the house before burning it to the ground.

His search continues.

* * *

After a month, Cordelia is finally dying, Michael can sense Mallory again. He can feel her life force, he knew now where to look.

Michael knocks on the door of another lavish house and when no one answered, he forcefully opened the door with his powers, he was greeted with Mallory's form standing in the middle of the living room.

He's finally found her, for so long, his heart yearned for her. Michael was unable to contain himself that he ran towards Mallory, however, with a wave of her hand, she threw Michael back that he hits the wall. He had forgotten about the identity spell.

* * *

Zoe told Mallory the reason why they have to run away and leave Cordelia's body here, the antichrist is coming for her, they needed to run and cast the protection spell on the coven. But Mallory had had enough of running, she decided to face the demon now and get this over with, even if she dies here, at least she knows that they will be in good hands.

Mallory sat at the back of the car and told Zoe and Madison that she is in mourning, she'd rather be left alone for a moment until they get to their next home. However, as soon as they reached an interstate, far enough that the two girls will not be able to catch up to her, she transmuted herself back into the house. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door, then it opened with a loud bang. The Antichrist is here, she observed his movement, waiting for him to attack, but it was odd, his face, it didn't reflect anger, but relief, there was a sparkle in his eyes that was very familiar. When he started to run towards her, Mallory threw him back and he landed with a loud thud against the wall.

* * *

"They're gone", Coco shouted to her phone.

"What do mean they're gone?". Zoe replied while hanging on the car for her dear life when Madison rush past another red light.

"The kids, they're gone, I don't know what happened, they were just in front of me one second and then they disappeared, my staff is looking all over for them,'' Coco said in panic.

"Well shit then, we lost Mallory too". Zoe replied.

"Are they going to Michael?", Coco asked.

"We hope not, but were on our way back" Zoe replied again.

"What do you mean, hope not, she IS going back there, little miss supreme gave herself to the Antichrist before, she'll do it again", Madison shouted to make sure the Coco hears her too even though the phone call was on speaker.

"Will both of you calm down, the identity spell is still intact, Mallory is powerful, she has a greater chance to defeat Michael, and hopefully she will before we get there". Zoe was trying to be the only logical person here, but she knows that she was lying through her teeth, Mallory was in love with Michael, but love can often make people do and think stupid things, like eloping.

* * *

Mallory was now kneeling on the floor and crying, Michael was able to get close enough to her to remove the identity spell on her and now memories of them together is flooding back to her and her emotion was in disarray. Mallory felt betrayed, sad, regret, and pain, but she also feels love from Michael.

Michael encased Mallory in his arms and running his hands on her back to soothe her nerves, but suddenly his body was thrown across the room again, when he regained himself he saw Mallory running towards two little girls looking angrily at him. Mallory suddenly encased the children in her arms. Who was this kids that they were able to throw him.

"Girls, what are you doing here, you were suppose to be with auntie Coco?", Mallory asked the girls.

"We were worried mommy, we saw you and that big meanie over there is making you cry", the two children said in unison.

Michael, upon hearing the word "Mommy" glared at Mallory's back, was he betrayed by his beloved, having a child with someone else or did Cordelia set this up to tie Mallory to the coven?

He had not noticed that in his anger and the feeling of betrayal had turn his face to that of his demonic self, pale face with eyes so dark that you can even see your soul looking back at you.

Although the two kids was encased in Mallory's arms, they were still able to see the change in Michael's face, to his surprise, they did the same. He gasped in shock which Mallory heard, when she looked back at Michael, he was staring at the two kids in her arms, when she looked at them, she sees that they were angry.

"Sabrina, Katrina, stop, didn't I tell you not to let anybody see that", Mallory scolded the two, and their faces changed quickly to that of their normal, human face, now filled with shame from being scolded. Mallory had set this rule for them ever since she discovered it, because of the identity spell, she didn't know why her children would manifest something otherworldly like that, though she assumed it was just a witch ability, but somehow she knew, that if Cordelia or the other witches had found out about it, her babies will be taken away from her.

Mallory noticed that Michael still has not spoken and decided to approach him, the two girls clinging on her legs.

"Michael?", Mallory tried to call out to him, but he kept looking at the two little girls at her side.

"Michael, this is Sabrina,'' Mallory placed her hand at the head of the girl with the red ribbon on her head then she continued, "and this is Katrina", then she placed her other hand at the head of the other girl with the blue ribbon on her head.

"Are they?" Michael whispered.

Mallory understood his question, so she continued her introduction. "Sabby, Kathy, this is Michael Langdon, he is your father".

The two little girls looked at Mallory and then at Michael, the more they look at him the more he seems familiar, he too had the same shade of hair and eyes as the both of them, he even had that other face too.

"Daddy?" Sabrina asked.

"Daddy?" Katrina repeated.

Michael was so overwhelmed by emotions that tears are spilling out of his eyes while looking adoringly at the two kids, his kids, their kids. He approached them, his wife and his kids, his family, slowly, as if, if he touched them they will disappear from him again. He hugged Mallory and dragged her down so he could also hug the two girls.

"Are you done with work now daddy?", Katrina asked.

"Are you gonna stay with us now?", Sabrina added.

With tears still slipping from his eyes, he nodded, "Yes, I'll stay with you and mommy forever and ever".

"Sorry for calling you big meanie, Daddy", the two girls suddenly said. Michael and Mallory laughed as the tension earlier dissipates.


End file.
